


Nice To Meet You

by Acanthus_Leaves



Series: Nice To Meet You [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Malec Human!AU, Malec fic, human!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acanthus_Leaves/pseuds/Acanthus_Leaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a club one night, Alec meets Magnus, a stranger who he has an instant connection with. They accidentally switch phones and they have no choice but to meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice To Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've been writing for well over a year. I've re-written the first chapter and the second should be following soon. I hope you guys enjoy! I'm aiming on updating once every week or two! Reviews are always welcome.

The music in the club was loud. Not deafening loud, but loud enough that most of the people in the club could probably feel the bass thumping through their bodies as they danced and flirted. But that wasn’t even the worst. It was the people. There were so many of them here. It seemed like the entire population of the Lower East Side had decided to pile into this particular club on this particular night.  
Alec Lightwood was most definitely not having a good time.  
He had no idea why he’d let Isabelle drag him out here tonight. Well, he did. Isabelle had told him that he needed to get out of their apartment and take a break from studying to have some fun for once. Alec had no idea why he’d actually listened to his sister, though. Being in an overcrowded club wasn’t Alec’s idea of a good time. It wasn’t even that Alec didn’t necessarily want to have any fun; a number of hot guys had caught his eye already – a few of them had even looked back – but he just felt so awkward. If he’d been in a coffee shop or a bookstore or the library at school, then he would have felt completely comfortable to go flirt with someone. But this most definitely wasn’t somewhere he felt comfortable.  
Alec finished off the drink that was on the table in front of him and turned around on the stool, eyes scanning the crowd for Isabelle. He finally caught sight of her, dancing with a tall, lanky boy with brown hair and glasses. Simon. Alec smiled to himself. They’d been friends forever and almost anyone could tell that the two liked each other. Why they kept dancing around a relationship was beyond Alec, but he didn’t want to meddle in his sister’s relationship. He dug his way through the crowd to where Isabelle was standing and tapped her on the shoulder. “I’m going to go home. I don’t feel well,” he shouted over the music. Isabelle turned and gave him a look. “Alec, you can’t! You’ve been sitting at the bar all night long. You need to at least try to have fun!”  
“Izzy, this isn’t exactly my idea of fun. Please, I just want to go home.”  
Isabelle huffed at her brother but nodded. “Fine. I’ll see you later, be safe,” she said, kissing Alec’s cheek before turning back to Simon.  
Alec shoved his way through the crowd. It seemed like forever until he was finally out of the club and into the cool night air of the street in front of the club. Alec walked past the teeming line of people waiting to get into the club. He leaned against a wall a few feet away just the catch his breath. He hadn’t noticed how stuffy it’d been inside the club but now being outside, feeling the cool October air, he felt it.   
Once he’d caught his breath and was ready to go home, Alec pulled his phone out to call a cab – he didn’t feel like taking the subway right now – and walked away from the wall to get better reception. He found the cab company’s number on his phone and was just about to put the phone to his ear when he smacked into something, the phone flying out of his hand and landing on the sidewalk with a dull thud.  
Not something. Someone.  
*****  
Magnus was glad that the music in the club was so loud. It helped muffle all the thoughts in his mind about what was going on in his life at the moment.  
He’d forgiven Riker, the time Magnus had caught him having sex with one of his model friends. His boyfriend had sworn that it was a one time thing that wouldn’t happen again. Magnus had believed him. Because he loved him too much or because he was an idiot, Magnus didn’t know but he should have known that Riker hadn’t meant it. Now, all these months later, he’d heard from a few of Riker’s friend that his boyfriend was, in fact, still cheating on him.  
Not having the heart to face Riker or the truth right away, Magnus had dragged his friend and roommate, Tessa, out to one of the busiest clubs in the city. His plan: to get drunk and forget about what he’d heard. Unfortunately, that wasn’t how his plan was going to work out.  
While searching for a table for them to sit at, Magnus had caught sight of his boyfriend’s familiar blond hair. Which was funny, since Riker had told Magnus he would be working out for most of the night.   
Fighting his way through the crowd, Tessa begrudgingly following behind him, Magnus tapped on his boyfriend’s shoulder.  
The look on Riker’s face was one of pure shock as he whirled around and saw Magnus standing there.   
“Is it true?” Magnus yelled over the music. “What Camille told me. Is it true?”  
Before Riker even had a chance to reply, a boy a few years younger than them draped himself over his shoulders. “Come on, Ry, let’s go back to your place already,” he slurred, loud enough for Magnus to overhear.  
For reasons that later Magnus would completely blame on the two tequila shots he’d just had, Magnus poised his fist and was ready to punch Riker right in his beautiful, stupid face. Tessa placed her hand gently on Magnus’ shoulder. “Magnus, you’re drunk and going to regret it in the morning. Don’t do it,” she said.  
Magnus sighed and dropped his arm. “We’re over,” he yelled to Riker, trying to hold back the hurt in his eyes, before turning and stumbling out of the club, needing some air. Tessa followed him and came out of the club at the exact moment that Magnus was pulling his phone out.  
“Magnus, what are you doing?” she asked.  
“I am going to leave a very angry voicemail on his phone,” Magnus answered, words slurring slightly.  
“Magnus, you know you and drunk dialing don’t mix well. Remember when you called Will and pretended to be a duck to scare him?” Magnus chuckled at the memory.  
“Yes, but that was hilarious and you let me. You aren’t going to convince me not to do this,” he said, starting to walk away from his friend so she couldn’t try to steal his phone.  
What Magnus didn’t notice was the boy walking in the same direction as him. Before he was able to notice, the two collided together and Magnus’ phone clattered to the ground and Magnus stumbled back. He reached down to take his phone and looked up to apologize to whoever he’d run into. After having taken in the mess of dark hair and the boy’s beautiful blue eyes, Magnus grinned widely.  
“Well, hello there.”  
*****  
“I am so, so sorry,” Alec said to the stranger, lowering himself to pick up his phone from the ground and sticking it in his pocket. When he heard the man speak, Alec couldn’t help but blush a bit. The stranger in front of him was gorgeous. His dark hair was gelled up into spikes and there seemed to be glitter sparkling in it. His eyes were a light green, a colour Alec had never seen on anyone ever and he had muscles, biceps that made Alec blush even darker, and dark brown skin that pulled nicely over them.  
“Um… hi… I’m Alec,” he stuttered shyly, looking back up to his face.  
The stranger smiled fondly at Alec’s shyness. “It’s nice to meet you, Alec. I’m Magnus,” he said, extending a hand to shake it.  
Alec shook his hand, desperately hoping that his hands weren’t as sweaty as he imagined them to be. “It’s… it’s nice to meet you too,” he told him, trying to make himself not stutter so much. Magnus was absolutely gorgeous and Alec had never gotten an instantaneous crush on someone like he just did on Magnus. Well, he had, but Alec didn’t think that Stephen Amell counted in this kind of situation.  
Magnus just gave him another smile and a glittery wink. “Well, I should be going. You’re okay to get home on your own?” Alec just nodded shyly. “Wonderful. Until the next time, then, Alec,” Magnus added, and then he was gone, leaving Alec standing there on the sidewalk.  
At that moment, Alec noticed his sister coming out of the club, Simon trailing behind her. She caught sight of him and walked over to him. The three of them, luckily, ended up being able to hail a cab. As they drove home, Alec looked out the window, hoping to maybe catch one last glimpse of Magnus. Alec bit his lip, mentally kicking himself for not having gotten Magnus’ number or e-mail or something. Now, Alec would probably never see him again. Which maybe was better. Alec knew nothing about him… Alec sighed and did his best to push those thoughts out of his mind and collapsed into bed the minute he got home.  
****  
Luckily for him, that was far from being the last time he saw Magnus.


End file.
